Reprisal, Retribution, and Revenge
by ColorRadO
Summary: Virgil has had it. Gordon is in for it. Scott is staying out of it. John is helping with it. And Alan is determined to stop it. CHAPTER SEVEN! UP! PLEASE R&R! (PG-13 for swearing)
1. Happenings

I, sadly, don't own Thunderbirds. Carlton and Gerry Anderson do. I'm not making any money off of this. Ect. Ect.

A/N: This story is based on several personal expirences. I will hopefully have one chapter up every two days so, stay with me please. I love nothing more then getting reviews so PLEASE REVIEW ( any and all criticism is accepted) And thanks to my wonderful beta Mo.

**

* * *

****Virgil's POV**

I leaned forward, making a quick stroke. And leaned back again. _There, It's done. _I had finally finished the painting one of my younger brothers had asked for, a view of the pool with the ocean beyond it. I had been working on the balcony outside of father's study, but constant interruption had forced me to retreat to the solitude of my room to work from a photograph. I clambered off the stool I was sitting on, arching my stiff back. I grimaced as my shoulders popped. Sighing I headed for the door and yanked. It didn't open. The handle turned, _Why wasn't the door opening?_ I tugged harder, to no avail. Exasperated, I pulled with all my strength, but lost my grip and promptly fell on my arse. _Sigh._ Still sitting on the floor, I raised my wrist-com, "Virgil calling Scott"

He answered almost immediately "What's the matter Virg?"

"Scott, I can't get my door open." I replied.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I. Can. Not. Get. My. Door. Open. Come. Give. Me. A. Hand." I stated, annoyed.

"Umm, Okay. I'm on my way, Scott out," he finished.

I was still sitting on the floor when Scott banged on the door. "Hey Virg, I'm here, what did you want?"

"Like I said before Scott, I want you to open the door for me," I replied.

"Alright," Scott said.

The door trembled. Scott must have been pushing it with all his weight. I heard a muffled curse and then scrabbling. "Virgil, your not gonna be able to get out," Scott told me.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You've been pennied, little bro." he said. When I didn't answer he continued, "Come on, don't tell me you never pennied someone's door I college?"

"Aww, Shit," I said. As realization dawned. I bent down to confirm what Scott had said. Sure enough, there were several neat stacks of pennies jammed under my door, pushing it into the top of the frame.

"You're going to have to take the hinges off to get out," Scott said.

"Gordon," I breathed.

"Pardon?" Scott asked.

"This reeks of Gordon. He is going to get it when I get out," I stated.

"Virg, don't, it's just a harmless prank," Scott said, sounding worried.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for trying to help Scott."

"Do you need a screwdriver or anything?" he inquired.

"Nah, I've got one in here. You can go," I replied.

"Alright, I've got some reading to catch up on so, see you later," Scott said as he left.

I spotted a screwdriver sitting on my dresser, and picked it up _Damn, Phillips head. _I put it back down and rummaged in the top drawer, my junk drawer, until I found a flathead. _I've had it with Gordon's pranks. It's time he took some of his own medicine._ I had gotten the top and bottom hinge apart when the klaxon went off. _Goddammit! Gordon, I don't have time for this!_ I quickly got the middle hinge apart and ripped the door from its frame. I ran for the lounge, leaving my door laying half in the hallway. As I arrived in the lounge, father gave me a disapproving look. I noticed Gordon smirking nearby.

"Sorry Dad," I said. "What's the situation?"

Dad raised an eyebrow questioningly, but simply said "There's a fire at a skyscraper in Denver Colorado. The local authorities can't get high enough up to control it. I want you to take Gordon and Alan as triple crew, with the firefly. Scott is already on his way."

"Yes Sir," I said heading for the rocked painting I had done a while ago. I leaned against it and suddenly saw my feet and the ceiling in the same view. I grinned a little to myself as I slid down towards my 'bird. _I love this slide, I wonder if I can get Brains to make it go any faster?_ was my last thought before I switched into rescue mode.

tbc


	2. Plans

I, sadly, don't own Thunderbirds. Carlton and Gerry Anderson do. I'm not making any money off of this. Ect. Ect.

**I got this chapter up sooner than I expected! Yea! Hope y'all enjoy, and Please R&R!**

_Pepsemake: thanks for the encouragement! _

_Becca T: I should put a warning "Don't try this at home" It makes people really mad. I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story._

_Cinn: Thanks! It's always good to know my stuff is being read._

_Claudette: I'm thinking about have Jeff find out, but I'm not sure yet. As for the screwdriver thing, I tried that when this happened to me, it does not work 'cause the pennies are too tightly lodged, and can cause a lot of damage to the door and frame!_

**

* * *

****Virgil's POV**

Soot covered, sweaty and tired I climbed into the pilot's seat of Thunderbird Two. It had been a long, but fairly straight forward rescue, just a simple high-rise fire in Colorado. I let out a long sigh as I situated myself and began to run pre-flight checks. My instruments indicated the pod door was still open. _Haven't those two finished securing everything?_

I radioed Alan to see what the hold-up was. "Alan this is Virgil,"

"Sorry Virg," came the reply "Had a bit of trouble getting the firefly secured, but we're done now"

"F-A-B," I said, "I'm going to pick up the pod"

"Okay," Alan responded.

I flicked the switch that lowered the main body of my craft on to her pod. Almost as soon as the indicator light told me that the clamps had properly engaged Alan and Gordon, came into the cockpit, chatting with each other. I rolled my eyes. _Is it possible to have two more annoying younger brothers?_ "Sit down and strap in," I said "I'm taking off" _All I want to do is get home and get a shower, and maybe take a nap in my nice quiet room... Awww, Crud! My door, I still have to put my door back. Gordon you little..._ My train of thought was interrupted by laughter from behind. "Shove it you two," I told them. "Or I'll push you both out the door at fifty thousand feet"

"What door?" was Alan's reply.

"Yeah, I heard you were having trouble with the one to you room," Added Gordon.

"So much trouble that you had to have Scott help you out," Said Alan.

"Aww, does ickel Virgy need help to get out of his room?" Said Gordon in an irritatingly sweet voice.

"Listen you two, if you don't..." Gordon and Alan's tender _Ha!_ ears were saved by Scott calling to check on us.

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two,"

"Go Ahead Scott," I said.

"I'm about ten minuets from base. How long do you think you're going to be?" Scott asked.

"Probably another forty five minuets Scott," I replied.

"Well, hurry it up. Grandma's got dinner waiting" He told me.

"F-A-B, Scott. Thunderbird Two out."

Alan and Gordon were whispering behind me. _Probably thinking of another trick to play on dear unsuspecting Virgil._ So, I decided to give them something to do, other then expelling carbon dioxide. "Hey, you two go inventory the sick bay, so I know what we need to stock up on" I told them.

"Right Virg" They replied in unison.

_What were they up to?_ I leaned back in my chair, and bolted upright as an idea came to me._ Would he fall for it? Maybe, but I'll need some help._ _Hmm, Scott might help. Nah, I need some one witha thirst for revenge. Oh yes, I almost forgot, he owes Gordon one too. _I switched the communications relay that put me straight through to Thunderbird Five. "Virgil calling John"

"Hey, what's up?" John answered.

"I've got a proposition for you little brother," I said.

"Oh, really," John replied, "And what might that be big brother?"

"Well, right now I'm calling it; The Revenge of Capitan Peroxide and The Amazing Human Paintbrush," I told him.

"Ahhh, this would be paybacks to our dear younger brothers?" He asked.

"Actually just the one who so lovingly bestowed those nicknames" I said.

"Really?" John asked, interested, "What did he do to you?"

I related the story about my door to him.

"So, what's the big plan?" he inquired.

"I'll tell you later," I said "When there's less likely to be brothers listening, but I will need your help with this one"

"With pleasure" was the reply.

I gave a feral grin and said "I'll take to you later John, thanks for agreeing to help" with that I switched off the com and finished the rest of the trip in silent contemplation of the trick I would soon pull and the dinner that waited for me at home.


	3. Discovery

I, sadly, don't own Thunderbirds. Carlton and Gerry Anderson do. I'm not making any money off of this. Ect. Ect.

**Wow! I'm on a roll, my muse just won't leave me alone until I finish this. More Chapters soon (I hope) Any and all comments are still appreciated, so R&R!**

_Reviews:_

_Pepsemaxke:I'va always gone with Virgil as the second oldest and John as the middle child (I just don't think anyone but the middle child would end up with Thunderbird Five) To avoid any further confusion here is the birth order I go with: Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, Alan. Thanks for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it!_

_Capt. Cow: Glad to hear you like to story, I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

**

* * *

Alan's POV**

I had walked back to the cockpit to find out what our E.T.A. at home would be, (I was getting hungry) when I heard Virgil talking on the radio to someone. I realized it was John, so I snuck a bit closer to hear what they were saying...

"So, what's the big plan?" John was asking.

"I'll tell you later," Virgil said "When there's less likely to be brothers listening, but I will need your help with this one"

_What's going on? I need to know what they are going to do, so I can warn Gordon_. It wasn't often that my brothers retaliated for a prank but, when they did... I shuddered as pictures of the swimming pool filled with gelatin floated in my mind. _That stuff took forever to clean up, but it was the look on Gordon's face when he dove into it was funny._ I quietly turned and headed back to the sick bay to inform Gordon of his pending doom. Gordon called out as I reached Thunderbird Two's infirmary, "Hey Squirt, how much longer 'til we get home, I'm starving"

"I didn't find out," I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I overheard Virg talking to John, they're planning something," I told him.

"What kind of.... Oh no," Gordon said.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Did you hear what it was?" Gordon asked, sounding scared.

"No, Virgil was worried about being overheard," I said, "They're going to discuss it later"

"Alan. You have GOT to find out what they're doing, we have to stop them" he said, "Remember the swimming pool incident?"

I grimaced "Yeah, I thought of that too"

"Wait a minuet," Gordon said, "You said Virgil was talking to JOHN about this, not Scott?"

"Umm, yeah," I told him.

"Oh crap. I'm so dead. The last time those two teamed up for something like this was when they were in college. It was payback for getting Claire to call Joanne and Maura"

I laughed "I remember, you got her to say John and Virgil had left their pants at her place after the party that Friday"

"That was classic," he said, "That Friday they were supposed to be helping with some volunteer fundraiser. Boy were Joanne and Maura mad" Gordon said.

"I think mad is a bit of an understatement, the girls broke up with them remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said, "I'm dead, they are going to kill me"

Gordon spent the remainder of the trip staring into space, he must have been thinking of a way to try and stop John and Virgil. I decided then and there that brothers must stick together and I was going to help Gordon get out of this, or my name isn't Alan Tracy.

tbc


	4. Discussions

I, sadly, don't own Thunderbirds. Carlton and Gerry Anderson do. I'm not making any money off of this. Ect. Ect.

**Another chapter Yea! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

_Reviews: Wow! So many. I love you all!_

_Claudette: Thanks! I don't know if you will think Virgil is being nice by just taking revenge when I finally finish this, but I hope you enjoy what I have in store._

_Zeilfanaat: Glad you are liking this, and thanks for taking the time to review!_

_Veernil: There are several different versions of what the Tracy birth order is and I like the one I'm going with, but thanks for the pointer._

_nebula2: I hope you enjoy what Virgil has in store for Gordon (and Alan!)_

_moonlightbear: Here are some more (hopefully) laughs for you!_

**

* * *

Virgil's POV**

I leaned back into the soft spray, allowing the hot water rinse away the soot and sweat that covered me. _God, that feels good. I could stay here forever. _I yawned, and reached for my shampoo bottle, letting my thoughts wander before turning back to the task I had assigned myself. _What exactly do I want to do to Gordon?_ I had used up many of my best tricks already. _Perhaps I could make up for quality with magnitude. Yeah, hit him with so many at once he wouldn't know when to stop jumping._ Climbing out of the shower I grinned, reached for a towel, and wrapped it around myself. I walked, dripping, down the hall to my room, the room which still didn't have a door. _Damn it. I can't change in here. What if Grandma, or worse Tin-Tin came down the hall? Oh, wait my closet has a door, that would work. _I strode over to my closet and pulled the door open. _There isn't much room, maybe I should clean this out sometime. _Climbing over the piles of junk wasn't easy, but eventually I found a spot that was fairly even. It was a struggle to get my clothes on and I was swearing under my breath as I clambered out of the closet. I thrust the door open and fell forwards, my foot had caught on some unrecognizable object. "Soo, finally coming out of the closet are we?" asked a familiar voice.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Alan" I said, "You know I'm sure Tin-Tin would love to see the pictures of you dressed up as a girl for Halloween,"

"I didn't ever dress as a girl!" Alan yelled.

I had struck a nerve. "I can make it look like you did. Photo editing software is a great invention. Don't you think?" I asked sweetly.

Alan stormed off without another word. That reminded me of the noise I had heard outside of Thunderbird Two's cockpit on the way home. _Alan must have heard me talking to John. Oh well, it didn't matter anyway, I'm waiting to put this in motion until John comes home. Alan will be no help to Gordon from Thunderbird Five. _I went to find Scott to help me put my door back. As soon as it was up I thanked Scott and locked myself in my room, I had some one I needed to talk to. "Virgil calling John,"

"I thought you would never call back," said John.

"Getting bored are you Johnny-Boy?" I asked.

"No. I just want to know what is going on," He replied.

"Well, I believe that Alan overheard us," I said, "but that shouldn't be a problem once he's up in Five,"

"No, but he may get suspicious if he doesn't hear anything about our plan" John said.

"True" I scratched my head, "But what do we do about it?"

"Simple. We let Alan overhear snippets of a plan" He stated.

"What if he tells Gordon?" I asked.

"I said a plan not the plan, we mislead them with some elaborate, over thought scheme, when in actuality the plan is simplicity itself," He said.

"And how do you know the plan is, and I quote simplicity itself?" I said primly.

"Just a hunch. It is simple right?" John said.

"Yup. So far it just involves some hair dye, some paint, some fish, a little pure potassium, a large spider, and a yellow submarine" I stated.

"Simple huh?" Said John, grinning from ear to ear, "I can't wait to hear the rest,"

Just then there was a knock on my, newly reinstalled, door. I got off my bed to open it. "Yes?"

"Mr. Virgil, dinner is ready," Kyrano said.

"Of course Kyrano, I'll be there in a minuet," I replied.

"Very, good Mr. Virgil," He said closing the door again.

"Sorry John I said, the rest will have to wait until after dinner," I said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then," John said.

"Yes," I replied, signing off. I opened my door, stuck my hands in my pockets and whistling, went towards dinner. _Life is good._


	5. Dinner

I, sadly, don't own Thunderbirds. Carlton and Gerry Anderson do. I'm not making any money off of this. Ect. Ect.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up (had some crises to deal with) This is one of my favorite chapters sooo…. ENJOY! (And don't forget to review, please)**

_Reviews: Yea! So many! Love y'all!_

_Moonlightbear: I always liked John as a smart person, but, as you'll see in this chapter, he's not the only one!_

_Pepsemaxke: Little brothers are annoying and shall be dealt with accordingly! Yea!_

_I-like-chickens: I hope you like :Yes... The yellow submarine… Just wait and see!_

_Faceman: I'm happy you liked it!_

_nebula2: Multiple plans are so much fun to write, I'm glad you are liking this!_

_Crystal: The great birth order debate, sigh, I just go with what I know. Thanks for the review!_

_Girl-Detective: I hope you're still hooked after this chapter!_

**

* * *

Scott's POV**

I sat down at the dinner table. I was _of course,_ the first one there. Gordon walked in as I was situating myself in the seat closest to the large wok of stir-fry. "Aww, man! How do you do that?" He exclaimed as he caught sight of me.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Get here first, every time" Gordon said.

"Ah," I said, "Oldest brother's prerogative. I'm first for everything, it's in my job description"

"And this is in mine" Said Virgil, walking up and snatching the wok, he carried it to the other end of the table before setting it in front of his plate.

"Hey!" Gordon and I both said as he started loading his plate.

Virgil looked up "Yes?"

"VIRGIL! Save some of that for everyone else!" A voice interjected.

Virgil nodded meekly and passed the wok to Gordon "Yes Sir," he said.

Father nodded sternly and sat down, "Where's Alan?" he asked.

"Right here Father," Said my youngest brother as he sat down at the table. "Pass the stir fry"

"Wait for it to come around," Said Father, spooning a large helping onto his plate before passing the wok to me.

"Thanks Dad," I said, filling my plate too.

Father picked up his fork and promptly dropped it as his hand was hit with a large wooden spoon. "Jefferson Grant Tracy! No eating until after we've said grace!" Grandma admonished.

"Sorry Ma'am" Dad said, sounding so much like Virgil had earlier that I laughed. Father grinned at me and winked at Virgil. "Ahem" He said.

We all bowed our heads and said blessing. Before we could grab our utensils Gordon said his own version of the blessing "Good food, Good meat, Good God, Lets Eat!"

Father batted the back of Gordon's head before digging in.

* * *

I sat back in my chair as I finished eating. "My compliments to the chef!" I said.

"Yeah Grandma, you and Kyrano really outdid yourselves this time," Alan added.

I looked around the table at my family. _What's up with Virgil? He has that look in his eye, oh no, I thought I told him to just leave Gordon alone. I'll have to talk to him later._

"May I please be excused?" Asked Gordon.

"Me too?" Said Alan.

"Sure boys," Said Father.

I noticed Virgil watching Gordon and Alan as they left the table, and I made a decision. "May I be excused also?" I asked.

"Of course Scott," Said Father, somewhat surprised. I usually stayed at the table until everyone else had left.

"Thanks Dad," I said, "Dinner was great Grandma"

I followed Gordon and Alan down the hall, where they stopped around a corner, whispering urgently. I leaned closer, trying to hear what they were saying.

"...late because you were searching Virgil's room?" Gordon was asking.

"Uhuh," said Alan, "And I found this crazy drawing. It looked like the schematics to some sort of machine, maybe a booby trap of some sort"

"Excellent Alan," Gordon said, "You learn fast. Did you put it back where you found it?"

"Yeah, on his desk" Alan replied.

"Good...." Gordon said.

I moved off toward Virgil's room, walking into it I spied the paper Alan had talked about. I examined and chuckled. _I need to talk to Virgil._ I found him at his piano in the lounge.

"Hey Virg," I said.

"Hi Scooter," he replied.

"Just thought I'd let you know Alan found your Goldberg machine drawing," I said.

"What? Wait, the brat was in my room?" He asked.

"Yup, thinks the Goldberg machine is a booby trap" I said.

Virgil looked at me for a moment and then grinned. "Thanks Scooter," he said finally.

"De nada," I said, "Just, don't be too mean to Gordo. Okay?"

Virgil didn't reply, his grin only grew wider. I sighed and left, not wanting to get involved in the struggles of the immovable object and the irresistible force.

tbc...


	6. Kalium

I, sadly, don't own Thunderbirds. Carlton and Gerry Anderson do. I'm not making any money off of this. Ect. Ect.

**Here's chapter six! It's a bit short, but I didn't want to put it with anything else. Enjoy Y'all, and don't forget to clicky the review button ;)**

_Reviews: Wow! More than ever! Thanks y'all_

_Darkhelmetj: Yea! Thanks for reviewing! I really hope you like this chapter! The blessing is one my brother said once (and got smacked for too!)_

_Stormyrose: I'd never thought my stuff was beautiful, but thanks! I used Scooter because it's a common nickname for people named Scott, and it seemed to fit. The Spanish I accidentally put in, I speak Spanish at my house, so it was automatic to put it in the story._

_Moonlightbear: Thanks for the encouragement!_

_Cinn: I'm glad you like it! That's why I write, for others to enjoy!_

_Zeilfanaat: Thanks! Here's some more… hope you enjoy!_

_nebula2: Dinner, my favorite thing to write about! (write what you know, and I know dinner)_

_Girl-Detective: More Virgil scheming for you in this chapter!_

**

* * *

Virgil's POV**

I sat cross-legged on the floor of my room, watching the clock on my nightstand. _Come on, just two more minutes, then I have a six minute time-period to get in and back out. Come On!_ I had spent the morning figuring out how to get the 'supplies' I needed. Everyday, at exactly twelve-oh-three, Brains would leave his lab and return his lunch tray to the kitchen. That gave me six minutes to grab what I required and make a _hopefully_ clean getaway. _I know Brains would probably give me what I want but... I enjoy a challenge._ The display on my clock showed '12:03' _time to go_. I got up and left the room, hurrying to the lab. _Yes! he left the door open._ I looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one was coming, _all clear,_ I walked in. _What!? _"Hey Brains" I said, seeing the blue-spectacled engineer standing over something.

"Huh? O-oh, h-h-hello Virgil," he said, "what b-brings you to t-the lab?"

"Oh, just checking to see if you had finished the designs for the Firefly's modifications" I said, sidling towards the chemical storage locker.

"As a matter of f-fact I-I have, they're with your f-father right now, h-he is checking t-them before we m-make the a-al-alterations" Brains replied.

"Great!" I said, as I discreetly opened the storage cabinet, "Will, you need a hand making them?" My hand was scrabbling for the small beaker I knew was on the shelf.

"I would l-love to have your help V-Virgil," he said, "but your f-father may want to change the p-plans, so it c-could be a w-while"

_Yes! Gotcha! _My hand finally snagged the beaker I had been searching for "That's alright Brains, just let me know when your going to start working on the changes and I'll be glad to help"

I slid the small beaker into my pocket, being careful to not dislodge the stopper. _It won't do for it to spill in my pants. _"Well, then I guess I'll be going Brains" I said.

"O-of course Virgil" said Brains, turning back to his work.

I left the lab, almost running Tin-Tin over in the process, "Sorry Tin-Tin," I apologized.

"Oh, it's alright Virgil, I just finished taking Brains' lunch tray back to the kitchen" she said, smiling at me.

_That's why Brains wasn't gone. Ah, well, doesn't matter anyway. I still got what I needed. _"See you later Tin-Tin," I said.

She nodded and walked into the lab. I walked back to my room, as soon as I reached it I closed and locked the door. Then I pulled the beaker out of my pocket, glancing at it's contents, several small pieces of metal under a layer of oil, before placing it neatly on a back shelf in my cluttered closet. _Potassium, check. One down, five to go._

tbc


	7. Fish

I, sadly, don't own Thunderbirds. Carlton and Gerry Anderson do. I'm not making any money off of this. Ect. Ect.

**Chapter seven yea! I really had fun writing this one, I hope y'all enjoy reading it! (and, as always, please review!)**

_Now, on to reviews:_

_Girl-Detective: Hope you like this plan too!_

_nebula2: I can't make it too easy for dear Virg, that wouldn't be any fun._

_Pepsemaxke: You'll find out a bit of what is going to happen in this chappie. Enjoy!_

_darius10: Here's what Virgil is up to!_

_Fellowriverrat: Thanks for reading! I hope you "get caught up" in this chapter. Here's some more for Here's some more for ya!_

_Capt. Cow: Here's some more for ya!_

_Zeilfanaat: Virgil always came across as a resourceful kind of guy, so a little thing like Brains shouldn't stop him! Glad you enjoyed that last chapter :)_

_Moonlightbear: Thanks for reviewing, here's some more "interesting" stuff!_

_Timber: Enjoy this chapter!_

_Crystal: No spiders this chapter but some just as fun!_

**

* * *

Virgil's POV **

I walked into the, _for once_, empty kitchen. Alan had taken Grandma, Tin-Tin and Kyrano to the mainland to do some shopping. Gordon and Scott were scuba diving off the promontory and father was nowhere to be found. _He's probably talking to Brains in the lab, so I'm safe. For now._ I strode over to the large walk-in freezer and found what I needed, two pints of ice cream, one was Ben and Jerry's Phish Food and the other was Cherry Garcia. I pulled the tops off of both and picked up the Cherry Garcia. After that I retrieved a large spoon from a drawer and shoved a large spoon-full of Cherry Garcia into my mouth. "You'd better not let Gordon see you eating his ice cream" said a very familiar voice behind me.

"AADMPH" I said, hiding the Cherry Garcia before swallowing and repeating "Dad"

"He won't be very happy if you eat the last of the Phish Food" Father said, looking at me suspiciously.

"I'm not" I said. _You think I'd actually eat this stuff? _"There's another pint still in the freezer" I lied.

"Alright" said Dad, walking to the freezer and grabbing a pint of his own ice cream"I'll be in my study working if you need me" he said as I handed him a spoon"Thanks"

"No problem dad" I said, as he left.

_Whew, that was close. At least he didn't see the other ice cream. Now for a little recipe of my own, first I need something that looks like chocolate ice cream. _I rummaged through the fridge, finally finding something that looked vaguely chocolaty-brown. I held the bowl of cooked liver at arms length, making a face. _Errg, do I really want to make him eat this? Yeah. I do. _I put the bowl on the counter and grinned. Then I headed back to the refrigerator, and grabbed a jar of mayonnaise. _This looks close enough to marshmallow cream to fool anyone. _I also took out an almost empty jar of pickles. From the pantry I took a box of cornstarch and some food coloring. I surveyed the items on the counter as I moved the open pint of Phish Food to the windowsill. _It should melt nicely there. _

I took out the blender and put a small saucepan on the stove. Before I poured the pickle juice into the saucepan I ate the last two pickles. _Let that heat for a bit, while I fix the 'chocolate ice cream.' _I dumped the liver into the blender, _oops better put a top on that before I end up with liver puree all over, _and turned it on. _Hmm, still looks a little gray, maybe if I add some coco powder. _I added the coco and turned the blender on again, _much better_. I turned to the stove where the pickle juice was simmering,_ and smelling awful,_ I added a little cornstarch, stirring constantly. As the 'pickle gravy' thickened I added a bit of yellow and a drop of red food coloring, turning it a rich caramel color.

Turning the heat down on the stove I examined the half-melted ice cream on the windowsill. _Looks good, I'd better get those out before they melt too._ I spooned it into a colander in the sink and ran cold water over it, dissolving the ice cream and leaving behind a handful of fudge fish. I left the colander to drain and looked at my nicely thick 'pickle gravy' Virgil_, you are, without a doubt, 'the best'_ I rinsed out the empty ice cream jar and dried it. Then I laid out a sheet of aluminum foil on the counter and dumped the gloppy liver-coco puree onto it. I smoothed it out with two spatulas, put the 'pickle gravy' in a pasty bag, and the mayonnaise in another. I then artfully dribbled mayonnaise and 'pickle gravy' onto the puree, sprinkling the fudge fish I had saved onto it too. As I finished I grabbed the spatulas again and carefully squished everything together.

I put the new batch of 'ice cream' into the Phish Food container, smoothed the top, and stuck the 'ice cream' into the freezer. _That should be set just in time for John's homecoming party tomorrow. Two down and four to go. Enjoy Gordo!_

tbc...


End file.
